Una vida difícil
by Yo soy Rick
Summary: Un chico llamado Hipo tendrá que lidiar con una vida llena de muchas reglas y demasiados problemas, mientras que conocerá a una chica llamada Astrid Hofferson
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos.**

**Bueno, ¿cómo lo diré?.**

**La persona que atendía las historias (Rick) no atenderá esta pagina durante un tiempo, pero ¡aquí estoy yo!**

**Y como no se cómo iban sus otras historias (A causa de los CELOS y Tu eres especial), cree ésta historia llamada "Una vida difícil".**

**Sólo les digo que no tengo experiencia en esto pero espero que me tengan paciencia. (Por cierto me llamo Sandy :3)**

**Bueno empecemos.**

Existen varios lugares que les han llamado por diferentes personas "Escondites" ya que se presume que hay vida en ellos, pero en realidad no se sabe nada de ellos mas que esta en medio del mar y es difícil de llegar, se podría decir que son lugares no explorados, sin embargo están totalmente cerrados y nadie ha podido pasar ninguno, normalmente se creaban teorías en las que decían que son lugares en el que experimentan, lugares ocultos por la NASA, etc.

Pero en realidad los lugares no son nada extraordinarios ni extraterrestres, hay vida en ellos pero los únicos que saben eso son los habitantes y los que han sido escogidos para pasar algunas pruebas ya que existen algunas reglas que debes cumplir a la fuerza y una de ellas es que si cumples la mayoría de edad (18) y eres escogido, los creadores del lugar que se supone que tienen mucho dinero les hacen algunas pruebas obviamente muy elaboradas y muy difíciles, si las cumplen o sobreviven son llevados a otra ciudad.

Cada instalación tiene su nombre depende de en que lugar hagan sus actividades y son:

·Lago a los pescadores

·Bosque a los taladores

·Mina a los mineros

·Criadero a los cuidadores de animales

·Cultivo a los que cultivan cualquier tipo de comida.

·Mercado a los comerciantes.

·Fabrica a los que crean toda la tecnología y herramientas.

Cada asignatura es muy importante y están conectados por diferentes túneles llamados por la inicial del lugar de donde vienen y de donde van, por ejemplo: L (Lago) – B (Bosque), esos tubos están escondidos bajo la arena ya que podrían ser descubiertos y destruidos ya que el material de lo que están hechos son un poco mas frágiles y es posible romperlos.

Ellos están muy avanzados en tecnología y riqueza ya que son gente capacitada y muy inteligentes.

Hay por ejemplo unos tipos aire condicionado que les dan la posibilidad de siempre tener oxigeno sin tener que abrir algo para que entre aire, ya que esta todo cerrado, hay muchísimas cosas tecnológicas que sin ellas no sobreviviría ninguno de esas personas.

Pero no todo es de colores, ya que en ellos existen muchas reglas como ya lo mencionado, entre ellas son:

· Cuando cumplas los 18 años y si eres escogido, serás llevado a una serie de pruebas y si las pasas o por lo menos sobrevives, iras a un lugar llamado Berk.

**·** (En Berk) Te instalaras en un hotel al llegar a Berk, se te será asignado una habitación con un compañero, puede ser de otra instalación o de tu misma asignatura.

· Al las primeras semanas se te será asignado otras diferentes actividades.

· Al ultimo mes del año, te harán un examen de todas las habilidades que tienes:  
>Inteligencia<p>

Fortaleza

Valentía

Sabiduría

Amor

Astucia

· Cada habilidad tendrá a un profesor:

Inteligencia : Alex

Fortaleza : Estoico

Valentía : Bocón

Sabiduría: Valka

Amor: Nash

Astucia: Itzel

·Depende la puntuación serás asignado a alguna de estas clases:

Fogonero: 250 – 300 puntos

Piedra: 350 – 400 puntos

Espanto: 450 – 500 puntos

Afilada: 550 – 600 puntos

Marejada: 650 – 700 puntos

Misterio: 750 – 800 puntos

Rastreadora: 850 – 900 puntos

Embestida: 950 – 1000. Esta es la puntuación mas alta.

·Cada una de las clases es para algo en especial y si no tienes mucho conocimiento de ello pero te fue asignada, tendrás que ir a asesorías pues será difícil cambiarte.

·Si tienes algo en especial para una clase pero no te es asignada, puedes cambiarte pero deberás pasar un examen para poder hacerlo.

·Cuando estés instalado y ya vivas bien y sin problemas habrá unas reglas más, pues al cumplir los 25 años se te será asignada un novio o novia lo único malo será que no podrás escogerla o escogerlo ya que tendrá un precio, si te enamoras de una persona y quieres que sea el o ella tu novio/a y no te fue asignada tendrás que pagar un precio, pero es para los que si se enamoran en verdad de una persona ya que no será nada fácil y la prueba duraría mas de 2 meses.

·Después de eso ya no habrá mas reglas y tu vida será normal.

Esas serian las reglas y ya que son muchas y un poco difíciles y raras cualquiera se pondría nervioso.

Pero había un chico en especial que podría cambiar todo eso llamado Hipo Horrendo Abadejo de 15 años.

El era de la asignatura de los taladores y aunque no era fabricante, el hacia diferentes inventos y se los vendía a los fabricantes.

El era muy conocido entre las asignaturas ya que era muy amigable y amble, todos lo querían y lo admiraban, muchas anhelaban ser la futura pareja de él y entrenaban su cuerpo, se volvían mas inteligentes y hasta coqueteaban con el, pero él era muy inocente que no se daba ni cuenta.

Hipo se había fijado en una chica en especial, ya que ella era todo lo que quería como una pareja, esa chica era Astrid Hofferson.

De la asignatura de fabricantes pero ella siempre decía que pertenecía del Bosque ya que le encanta cortar arboles y le gustan las hachas.

Esa chica tenia algunos intereses en el chico, ella nada mas había hablado con el porque necesitaba algunas tablas para fabricar un hacha para complacer sus gustos y fue la tercera vez que Hipo la volvió a ver, la primera fue en el bosque ya que en sus tiempos libres podían ir a cualquier lado y ella casi siempre iba ahí con una hacha y disfrutaba estar ahí.

Hipo se encontraba en su casa con sus padres, Joshua y Lara.

Inicio su rutina de siempre, fue a hacer todas sus actividades y al terminar sus actividades empezaba a guardar sus inventos nuevos e iba al túnel B – F, al llegar a la fabrica iba al lugar donde se encontraba los señores Xian y Sam, papás de Astrid y les vendía sus diferentes inventos, normalmente no se los daba caros ya que disfrutaba hacerlo.

-Hipo, gracias como siempre- dijo el señor

-Con gusto, señor Hofferson-

-¿Quieres comer o alguna otra cosa?- preguntó la señora Hofferson.

-No, gracias, bueno con su per- fue interrumpido por una voz un poco molesta.

-¡Mamá! ¿Dónde están mis zapatos?- grito alguien

-¿Hija? Se supone que debías dormir para recuperarte- dijo algo preocupada.

-Lo se mama pero ya no puedo mas, ya quiero ir al bosque- respondió algo molesta.

-Pero no puedes ir sola hija, necesitas ir con alguien-

-Agh-

-Señora, si quiere puedo acompañarla- dijo Hipo amablemente

-¿Si?-

-Claro, yo la puedo cuidar- sonrió

-Oh, puede ser-

-Hija, ¿Quieres ir con el joven Hipo?-

-mmm ¿el va al bosque?- pregunto sin saber exactamente quien era Hipo.

-Si, se ha ofrecido para llevarte-

-¡Entonces si!- grito emocionadamente

Se puso unos zapatos casuales ya que ya quería irse, se puso una chamarra y agarro su hacha.

Bajó rápidamente y al ver a Hipo se sorprendió mucho ya que se dio cuenta que el chico ya lo había visto y tenia que admitir que había sentido un poco de atracción hacia él, y parecía que el resto del día lo pasaría con el chico, lo que la incomodaría demasiado…

**Bueno, aquí termina este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado o por lo menos disfrutado.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola.**

**Bueno no tengo que decir nada así que empecemos.**

Astrid quien estaba enfrente de Hipo, estaba un poco confundida y a la vez nerviosa pues estaría casi siete horas con él y eso era algo incomodo.

-Bueno… ya nos vamos- dijo Astrid.

-Oh si- recordó Hipo –hasta luego señor y señora Hofferson.

-Hasta luego Hipo, cuídala bien, por favor-

-¡Mamá!-

Hipo volteo hacia la señora y sonrió a lo que respondió con un guiño y entro a su casa.

Hipo y Astrid caminaban muy calmados y ninguno hablaba lo que hacia que fuera un silencio incomodo, muy incomodo.

-Y… ¿te llamas Astrid, no?- pregunto Hipo un poco nervioso, aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

-Si y tu Hipo ¿me equivoco?-

-Exactamente, ese es mi nombre, ¡es el mejor nombre!- dijo con una cara triunfadora.

-El mejor- utilizo el sarcasmo

-¡oye!, No es tan malo-

-No, para nada- oculto su sonrisa.

-Ok, basta de bromas- dijo con una cara juguetona

-OK- sonrió

Para ellos dos se le había hecho muy raro esa pequeña conversación, después de unos minutos de silencio, Hipo decidió hablar para no estar todo el camino en silencio e iniciar una conversación.

-Y… ¿por qué te gusta ir al bosque- preguntó

-Oh, no lo se, me siento… -

-Libre, ¿no?- soltó Hipo

Astrid sonrió y asintió.

-De pequeña, no se de cinco a seis años tal vez, soñaba que de adolescente cuando estaba en el bosque encontraba a un chico con una cara muy inocente y boba que creaba trampas y jugaba con piedras… y cuando me veía…. El chico me sonreía y me decía "vamos Astrid", cuando escuchaba su voz me sentía segura y libre, nadie me podría lastimar al estar con el, lo seguía y me llevaba a un lugar donde estaba un ser mitológico, un dragón, yo en lugar de asustarme, me daba la sensación de que era mi amigo, jugábamos, platicábamos, reíamos y desde ese día espere a ese mismo chico por varios años, todos los días tenia la esperanza de ver al chico que tanto anhelaba conocer y… no se, por eso me gusta venir y esperar, entrenar con una hacha y seguir esperando, se que suena raro… pero esa es la verdad-

Hipo no tenia palabras y lo único que salió de su boca fue un –oh-

Siguieron caminando y platicando de diferentes cosas como "¿Has ido alguna vez al lago, ¡es increíble!" "una vez conocí a un chico muy molesto llamado Patán, no me acuerdo en donde", entre otras cosas.

-Ya estamos cerca-

-No puedo esperar-

Caminaron y caminaron y se encontraron con varias personas, entre ellas a

Brutacio y Brutilda del Lago, Patán de la Mina, a Heather del Mercado y a Camicazi del Cultivo, quienes curiosamente estaban el Bosque, lo que era raro ya que aparte de ellos había muchos mas chicos y chicas de la edad de Hipo y Astrid, haciendo creer que era como una conferencia de jóvenes o feria.

La mayoría de ellos conocían a Hipo y a Astrid, Hipo como el chico debilucho pero inteligente, atractivo, valiente, fiel, inocente, audaz y astuto, a Astrid como la chica hermosa y sexy, decidida, valiente, astuta, inteligente, fuerte, astuta y terca.

Muchos los consideraban como una pareja ideal a lo que los chicos se sonrojaban al escuchar esas insinuaciones, ya que ni se conocían del todo.

Resultó que habían muchos jóvenes pues era el cumpleaños de Eret, quien era también del Bosque.

Hipo y Astrid confundidos pues no sabían quien era Eret le preguntaron a diferentes personas a lo que contestaron:

-Es el chico mas guapo y valiente que conozco- suspiro incluido.

-El sueño de mi vida- por Brutilda Thorson.

Astrid evadió todo eso y se fue directo al Bosque, no le importaba si Hipo le seguía o no, ella estaba demasiado desesperada.

Hipo quien noto su ausencia, concluyó que debía estar en el Bosque, así que fue a buscarla.

Siguió los rastros de pisadas hasta dar con Astrid.

-¿Por qué no me esperaste?-

-Oh, lo siento, no podía esperar más- dijo con una cara inocente.

-No importa- se sentó en una roca.

-Ok- lanzó su hacha a un árbol y la agarró, lo hizo repetidas veces.

-Se ve que te encantan las hachas- comentó

-Obviamente- sonrió -¿Quieres intentarlo?- le ofreció el hacha.

-Oh, claro- agarró el hacha y lo lanzo a un árbol por lo que no consiguió ni siquiera clavar el hacha.

Astrid sonrió y suspiro al ver la cara de desesperación del chico ya que se veía súper tierno al parecer de ella.

Hipo notó el suspiro, lo que lo puso un poco nervioso.

-No se me va bien lo de las hachas- puso una mano en su cabeza y se rasco.

-No importa, no tienes que ser perfecto para todo-

-¿Y por qué no podías salir sola?-

-Mi pie se torció y me golpeé en la cabeza al caer en una piedra, fue hace unos tres días- lanzó su hacha.

-¿Y te sigue doliendo?-

-No mucho, pero debo tener cuidado…- agarró su hacha

-¿Quieres comer algo…?-

-Cl…aro- se atragantó

-Pues… vamos-

Caminaron hacía el centro del lugar, pues ahí era la casa de Hipo.

-Llegamos- dijo el chico al llegar a su casa

La casa era muy rústica, lo que era raro para la chica ya que su casa ya era mas moderna.

-Wow, es muy…. Rustica- sonrió -¡Me encanta!-

-Oh, que bueno que te guste-

-¿Tus padres donde están?-

-Oh, deben estar en la fiesta de ese tal Eret-

-¿Quién mas vive aquí?- pregunto Astrid

-Solo mis padres y yo- respondió nervioso.

-Y… ¿qué quieres comer?-

-Lo que sea, la comida de lugares como este me encantan-

-OK- empezó a preparar algo

-¿Tienes tele?-

-No- respondió algo triste.

-Oh, ¿puedo poner una? Y después la quito-

-¿¡Puedes poner una tele?!-

-Claro, mira- puso un cubo de 4cm2 y le oprimió un botón y con eso se empezó a armar una pantalla.

Hipo al entrar se emociono y agarro un sofá y lo puso enfrente del lugar en donde puso la televisión y le dijo a Astrid –puedes sentarte, si quieres-

Astrid al sentarse sintió una comodidad inmensa, el sofá era súper cómodo así que suspiro.

-Wow- soltó un Hipo demasiado impresionado.

**Aquí termina este capitulo, espero que les hay gustado y hasta la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos.**

**Estoy pensando subir mas capítulos a la semana, no se d capítulos por semana, pero no lo aseguro**

**Así que empecemos con el capitulo.**

Después de ver la tele por mucho tiempo, los dos chicos se quedaron dormidos.

Astrid tenia su cabeza encima del pecho de Hipo, el tenia su cabeza en la orilla del sofá.

Después de varias horas, Astrid se levanto y al ver que estaba recargado de Hipo se separo bruscamente a lo que despertó a Hipo alertándolo y dirigiendo su mano abajo del sillón y sacando un tipo de arma de madera afilada que se veía demasiado peligrosa.

Al ver ese movimiento rápido, Astrid se impresiono demasiado por su agilidad.

-Wow-

-Oh, lo siento, pensé que… ya sabes…-

-¿¡Cómo hiciste eso, sin lastimarte, todo esa arma esta llena de picos!?- pregunto sorprendida

-Oh, no se, creo que es por practica y se de donde agarrarla, supongo- dijo rascándose su cabeza

Astrid saco su reloj y vio que ya eran casi las ocho de la noche, ya había oscurecido y Astrid tenia que irse.

-Bueno Hipo, fue muy divertido, pero me tengo que ir-

-Oh, claro, te acompaño- se levanto del sofá, agarro una chamarra y una linterna

Ambos salieron de la casa del chico, Hipo saco su linterna y alumbro un poco, aunque había todavía luz ya que seguía la fiesta, con menos personas pero seguía.

Tuvieron que pasar por el mismo lugar, teniendo que saludar a medio mundo para no parecer maleducados.

Después de un tiempo, empezaba a llover , aunque no caía en el lugar ya que estaba cubierto se escuchaba, pero no parecía que fuera nada mas una lluvia, se escuchaba una tormenta mas que fuerte.

La tormenta se escuchaba cada vez mas y mas, hasta al punto de poner demasiado nerviosos a la gente.

Lo que asustaba al publico era que el techo se empezaba a cuartear y algunos aparatos dejaban de funcionar, las ventanas con un grosor demasiado grande para no romperse se empezaban a romper, algunos aparatos de oxigeno se descomponían entre otros.

Todos empezaban a preocuparse cada vez mas y mas.

Era tan fuerte la tormenta que destruyo todos los conductos del bosque a otro lugar, ya que el agua se agitaba mucho en el fondo del mar, donde se encontraban los ductos y como ya mencionado eran de un material algo débil.

Aparte de destruir los ductos del bosque, destruyo el C – M y el F – L.

Astrid estaba muy alterada, cuando se escuchaban las paredes y el techo cuartearse se asustaba cada vez mas, se preocupaba de sus padres y de su familia y conocidos.

Pero sentía lo que soñaba, al estar con el chico con una cara boba e inocente no tendría de que preocuparse.

Ese chico estaba ahí, abrazándola, tratando de calmarla.

Ese chico inexplicablemente era Hipo.

Astrid demasiado confundida sentía que debía quedarse con el y esperar, pero se contradecía ella misma ya que no se iba a quedar sin hacer nada

Pero pudo mas la decisión de quedarse con el chico.

-Hipo ¿qué hacemos?- pregunto asustada.

-Calmada, no te preocupes, podemos ir… no se, ¿quieres ir a mi casa y esperar a que pase la tormenta o que quieres hacer?-

-¿Qué es mas seguro?-

-Ir a la casa, pero… no creo que puedan reparar los ductos del bosque al siguiente día, así que tendrías que esperar varios días… conmigo…- respondió nervioso

Astrid lo pensó un momento pero asintió nerviosamente –Claro-

Al caminar hacia la casa había demasiada gente pero no estaban caminando, estaban corriendo, no se controlaban y empujaban a la gente bruscamente.

Hipo preocupado decidió abrazar a Astrid mientras caminaban hacia la casa y llego un momento en el que Hipo empezó a recibir golpes y empujones haciéndole demasiados moretones y gritaba de dolor pero no se dio por vencido.

Caminaron y caminaron hasta llegar, soltó a Astrid y salió ilesa pero Hipo al momento de soltarla rápido corrió a su cocina y agarro un medicamento en un cajón.

Agarro una jeringa y le introdujo el liquido.

Se sentó en el sofá y cerro los ojos y se lo inyecto en el brazo.

Grito muy poco y empezó a llenarse de lagrimas en los ojos.

Astrid demasiado confundida se acerco y se puso atrás de el, y empezó a acercar su mano lentamente, hasta que le toco el hombro, Hipo volteo cuidadosamente hacia atrás con ojos llorosos.

Astrid preocupada pregunto -¿Qué… que te pasa?- pregunto cuidadosamente.

-No puedo controlar… demasiados gol-golpes… necesito u-un medicamento para no… estar grave- respondió llorando

-Tranquilo- se acerco y se sentó al lado de el y vio su cuerpo completo lleno de manchas de sangre.

Se preocupo demasiado y grito -¡Estas lleno de sangre!, necesitas atención rápido-

-No conozco a nadie que sepa de esto-

-Yo-yo puedo ayudarte-

-¿Enserio?- pregunto algo animado

-Claro, solo… necesito que te quites… la playera y el pantalón para limpiarte y curarte las heridas-

-Oh, claro- primero se quito la playera y después el pantalón y se acostó en el sofá

Astrid impresionado porque en realidad no era un chico debilucho, ya que tenia un torso no tan formado pero si para fantasear con el.

-Astrid nerviosa busco alcohol y empezó a ponérselo en las heridas, y como las heridas las tenia en todo el cuerpo tuvo que ponerle demasiado alcohol en el cuerpo, pero sentía algo de… atracción hacia el, sentía algo que nunca había sentido, empezó a tocarlo mas de lo que debía.

Hipo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando se sonrojo demasiado y sintió que tenia que pararlo, así que la interrumpió diciendo –eh… las vendas están en el mismo cajón-

Astrid al tomar conciencia se sonrojo igual que el chico –oh, claro-

Fue por las vendas y regreso a ponérselas muy cuidadosamente.

Al terminar Astrid bostezo al igual que Hipo.

-Bueno Hipo, ya tengo demasiado sueño y veo que tu también- sonrió

-Creo que es muy obvio- le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Necesitaras ayuda para levantarte-

Astrid lo ayudo a sentarse y lo llevo a su cuarto, pero en ele recorrido de 15 metros, el chico se estaba muriendo casi casi.

Cuando por fin habían llegado lo ayudo a acostarse en su cama y la chica se acomodo en un sofá que estaba cerca de su cama, se acurruco y cerro los ojos.

Cuando estaba a punto de dormir, cae un relámpago que termino asustando a Astrid haciendo que se levantara de golpe y diera un grito.

Hipo se despertó y vio a Astrid que se veía demasiada alterada da.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto con los ojos medio abiertos y algo inconsciente de lo que pasaba.

-Oh, s-si, si no te preocupes…- de repente cae otro relámpago haciendo que diera un grito ahogado -…Creo que estaré bien-

Hipo se levanto cuidadosamente y prendió una vela que alumbraba todo el cuarto. Se acerco a Astrid y la agarro de la mano y la llevo a su cama y le dio señas de que se acostara.

-Oh, no puedo acostarme, debes dormir ahí y tener mas libertad de moverte-

-Por favor Astrid esta cama es como de 5 metros- Y en realidad no exageraba tanto esa cama era gigante.

-O-ok-

Astrid se acostó temerosamente y se acomodo.

Hipo igual se acostó un poco mas rápido ya que ya quería seguir durmiendo, pero hizo algo que era muy inesperado y fue que se acurruco al lado de Astrid y la abrazo.

Astrid algo incomoda no hizo nada para evitarlo ya que seguía teniendo la creencia de que con el no pasaría nada malo aunque fuera el peor de los casos…

**Bueno aquí termina el capitulo, espero les haya gustado y hasta la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola.**

**No tengo nada que decir así que empecemos, solo que esta semana no fue la mejor de todas así que si ven un poco apagados los capítulos u oscuros, es por eso y a parte de que estas "fiestas" últimamente no han sido muy buenas **

Hipo quien se encontraba con Astrid en su cama, trataba de despertarse pero algo lo impedía, no sabia que era, el dolor o algo mas.

Astrid ya se había despertado y estaba viendo la cara de Hipo, todos sus rasgos, aunque casi toda la cara de Hipo era casi perfecta se encontraba con algunos rasguños y moretones chicos que se imaginaba que eran de los golpes y rasguños de la anterior tarde.

Pero de repente vio que le salían gotas de su cabello y su cara empezó a sudar pero lo raro era que no podía abrir los ojos ya que se veía que intentaba abrirlos, se quedaba inmóvil llego al punto de empezar a decir cosas sin sentido como: -n-no puedo- o –ya quiero despertar- todas las susurraba pero entre cada palabra siempre decía susurrando casi sin voz –Astrid-

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos los tenia rojísimos, estaba sudando como nunca lo había hecho, se le veían demasiadas lagrimas y un dolor profundo en los ojos.

Astrid asustada se levanto rápidamente de la cama y quito la sabana y la cobija que les tapaba, para luego ir por algún medicamento que sirviera para la fiebre que era lo que mas se acercaba a lo que tenia, pero ella sabia que era algo mucho mas peligroso que la fiebre.

Ella se preguntaba seguidamente donde estaban los padres del chico quienes no habían regresado desde hace tiempo.

Encontró pastillas y algunas cosas mas, que les servirían al chico.

Cuando entro a su cuarto encontró a un chico que estaba tirado en el piso casi agonizado con algunos rasgos de sangre, casi sin voz grito su nombre.

Astrid quien ya estaba demasiada nerviosa decidió mejor ir por una enfermera o alguien que lo atendiera, ya que ella no era alguien experta para curar heridas tan grandes.

-Hipo espera, resiste-

Salió de la casa y al salir no se esperaba lo que había pasado, todo el lugar estaba inundado, el agua llegaba a un metro de altura aproximadamente.

Lo bueno que el agua no podía pasar a la casa ya que tenia escaleras que evitaban el paso.

Ella mas preocupada por Hipo entro a la casa de nuevo y busco algo para poder pasar el agua sin quedar atascada o agarrar una infección, así que subió al segundo piso y encontró un pantalón impermeable al igual que unas botas que Hipo tenia en su cuarto y se las puso lo mas rápido que pudo, aunque era algo de lo mas raro ya que si no fuera una tormenta no podría pasar de ninguna forma el agua, se notaba que el chico si que estaba preparado para lo que fuera.

Astrid bajo las escaleras se puso una charra que estaba cerca de la entrada afortunadamente y salió de la casa para después empezar a pasar por el agua, se empezó a encontrar varias personas con casas completamente dañadas y en mal estado, en ese momento pensó en los padres de Hipo, puede ser que por esta inundación se hayan quedado resguardándose en algún lado.

Pero parecía que a Astrid le importaba mas Hipo que sus propios padres ya que ella si se había arriesgado por el bien del chico y los padres no, pero pensar eso era completamente ingrato ya que no podía juzgar a sus padres.

El agua se empezaba a poner helada conforme avanzaba y cada vez empezaba a ser mas grande la altura de la inundación, lo que preocupaba mucho mas a Astrid.

Se paso mas de veinte minutos tratando de encontrar a una persona que se viera con inicios de que supiera de medicina o que fuera doctora, en un lugar con demasiadas casas con un buen estado se encontraba un hospital lo que le aliviaba a Astrid.

Rápidamente se acerco a unas escaleras para ingresar y salió del agua, entro al hospital corriendo temiendo que no llegara con Hipo a tiempo o le haya pasado algo.

Buscó a un doctor o a alguien dentro, lo que le tomo algo de tiempo ya que era un lio, todos preocupados ya atendiendo a la mayoría de la gente que se encontraba en el hospital.

Astrid quien se desesperaba cada vez mas y mas le preguntaba a cada doctor y todos la ignoraban, tiempo después encontró a una chica con el uniforme que todos los doctores y enfermeras tenían.

Se veía que era principiante ya que no sabia que hacer se veía confundida y sin saber nada de cómo reaccionar o atender a la gente.

Era una chica de cabello negro, ojos cafés claros, tenia una cara muy fina y era demasiado bonita, un cuerpo en condiciones, se veía que hacia ejercicio y como de edad de 17 años maso menos

Astrid no tenia de otra manera mas que convencerla de llevarla a la casa de Hipo.

Así que tomo aire y se acerco a hablarle y tratar de convencerla.

-Oye, amiga- le toco el hombro.

La chica volteo a verla –en que puedo ayudarle, señorita-

-bueno, es que tengo a un amigo que tiene un problema que en realidad no se que es, pero era tanto el dolor que no pudo venir, así que me preguntaba si podría ir a revisarlo-

La chica dudo un poco, pero asistió –claro, te sigo, llévame con el chico-

-Gracias, en verdad- sonrió.

Astrid corrió entre todo el lio de doctores y pacientes hacia la salida, y constantemente le decía que se apurara.

Cuando habían llegado a la entrada se apuraron a abrirla y en ese momento se acordó de que la chica no tenia ningún tipo de protección.

-Espera…- rápidamente pensó en algo y se el ocurrió que ella podría pasar sin ningún tipo de protección, aunque era algo demasiado arriesgado, ella sentía de que debía hacer todo lo que pudiera para salvar al chico.

Se empezó a quitar el pantalón y las botas y le pidió sus zapatos que traía la chica –Ten, los necesitaras para no tener ningún inconveniente- le ofreció sus botas y el pantalón.

-Pero… tu las necesitaras mas-

insistió la chica.

-No, agárralas, no tenemos tiempo, necesitare también tus zapatos._

-Ok_ la chica se quito sus zapatos y se los entrego a Astrid, así que se empezó a poner las botas y el pantalón.

Al haber terminado, Astrid respiro hondo y do un paso a adelante y entro al agua.

Al principio sintió un clima demasiado helado al punto de poder congelarse y morir ahí mismo, pero ella se esforzaba por no terminar de esa forma.

Así que empezó a caminar hacia el lugar que ella recordaba que era el camino.

Ella debía salvar a Hipo o nunca se lo perdonaría ella misma.

**Bueno, aquí termina este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y si quieren dar sus criticas "constructivas" o "destructivas" son bien recibidas y si encuentran algún error háganme el favor de decírmelo ya que si esto sucede lo actualizare ya que no quiero esta historia sea mala y por lo menos que sea algo entendible y entretenida.**

**Hasta la próxima**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola**

**Después de un tiempo vuelvo a traerles un capitulo de mi historia, empecemos.**

Algunas minutos antes de que Astrid llegara con Hipo, él se encontraba agonizante.

Muy triste y deprimido ya que consideraba que ya no iba a resistir más, era demasiado dolor de los cientos de golpes que había recibido de toda la gente que trataba de protegerse.

En ese momento tan profundo que había considerado todo lo que había hecho en su vida tan pobre y podría decirse miserable, pensó en sus padres, sus amigos, entre ellos su mejor amigo Tooth y por último la chica que había conocido apenas hoy, que extrañamente sentía un atracción muy fuerte, Astrid.

Para fortuna de él este no era el final, él tenía toda una vida por delante que sin duda tendría que valorar.

Casi a punto de desmayarse, por su puerta entró alguien, al ver que no era nadie que él conociera, rápidamente se le vino a la cabeza –un ladrón-

Aunque en ese momento no importaba para nada que se robaran algo de ahí ya que en ese momento lo importante era su salud.

Así que en lugar de enfrentarlo, se escondió debajo de la cama en donde estaba recostado ya que era el único lugar que estaba cerca en donde podría esconderse y viendo la situación era su única opción.

El supuesto ladrón no agarraba nada, lo que a Hipo le llevo a pensar que solo se estaba refugiando, haciendo algo de lo que haría que su vida diera un giro completo a su vida.

Le llamo la atención.

La persona rápidamente fue a verlo y lo único que hizo fue agarrar a Hipo, cargarlo y sacarlo de la casa.

Hipo forcejeando y gritando no lograba nada ya que en la condición que estaba solo se lastimaba más.

Hipo terminó desmayándose por completo, consiguiendo que a la persona se le hiciera más fácil llevárselo.

El trataba de evadir a toda la gente que estaba desesperada y preocupadas.

Lo llevo a un lugar que mas bien estaba completamente cerrada en el limite de la zona, puso un tipo de explosivo en la pared, destruyéndola.

Al destruirla se podía ver docenas de helicópteros alrededor de ellos, uno se acerco y en el se subió el tipo con un Hipo que no sabia nada de lo que pasaba.

Era toda una locura lo que sucedía, parecía como si fuera una inauguración, habían cientos de botes y barcos, por no contar los helicópteros.

Después de varias horas, Hipo ya no se encontraba más en su hogar, se encontraba en un hospital en un lugar llamado Nueva York.

En aquel hospital se veían demasiados doctores, pero muy pocas personas, entre ellas Hipo, quien se encontraba sentado en un sillón que había en el cuarto en donde estaba hospedado.

Reflexionaba sobre lo que había pasado, lo único en lo que podía pensar era que él había sido secuestrado y llevado a un lugar demasiado extraño en el que estaba siendo examinado varias veces.

No esta para nada feliz de estar ahí, su aire estaba demasiado contaminado para su gusto y el espacio era tan reducido que era desesperante estar ahí.

Alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos al entrar por la puerta con algo de brusquedad, era un señor no muy alto, cabello rojizo, un poco gordo y de vestimenta formal.

-Chico, déjame presentarme, me llamo Estoico, necesitamos preguntarte algunas cosas que necesitamos saber-

Hipo asintió sin verlo y dándole la espalda totalmente-

-Te importaría si me puedo sentar- Hipo no respondió y lo único que pudo hacer fue mover un poco su cabeza.

El señor se sentó y saco un tipo de libreta de su bolsillo y empezó a preguntarle.

-¿Sabes que tipo de actividades hacían en el lugar en donde estabas?-

Hipo empezó a abrir la boca y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Cosas maravillosas-

-¿Tenías familia ahí?-

-Si, y sigo teniendo, ¿no cree?-

-Uh, okey, este… sigamos, ¿hay alguna persona que conozcas de las que te voy a mencionar?- Hipo se puso atento y quieto.

-Dennis Serp-

Hipo negó

-Louis Ipsti-

-No-

-Sunshine Corazón-

-No-

-Peter Swang-

-No-

-Un tal Brutacio…-

-Creo, creo que si-

-Okey, sigamos, Bob Coin-

-No-

-Brutilda Thorson-

-Si-

-Adam Arsenal-

-No-

-Demetrio González-

-No-

-Luisa Hidalgo-

-No-

-Patán Mocoso-

-Si, lo odio-

-Aja, Eret-

-Si-

-Y por último Patapez Ingerman-

-Si-

-Esto sería todo, gracias- se levantó de la silla y abrió la puerta para irse.

-¡Espere!, ¿por qué me preguntó esto?-

-Lo siento, es todo- se salió de la habitación

Hipo rápidamente se levantó y corrió para alcanzarlo, se abalanzo contra él, tirándolo y haciendo que se golpeara en el piso.

-Dígame que pasó- agarro la corbata que tenía puesta y lo enredó en su cuello.

-Lo siento, se confidencial-

-Deja eso de confidencial ¡DIME!- ahorcándolo brutalmente.

Por suerte un señor de baja estatura, rubio y con bigote y barba muy grande, vio aquel acto y tuvo detener a Hipo.

-¡DETENTE!, ¡lo estas matando!- corrió y saco una jeringa de su bolsillo, pero antes de que le inyectará, lo soltó.

Estoico tosiendo le dijo –detente Bocón, no es su culpa, s-solo está asustado-

-¡Estás loco!, ¡este tipo está demente!- amenazando a Hipo tratando de inyectarle un sedante.

-¡N-no era mi intención, solo necesito saber que ha pasado!-

-Tu hogar ha sido destruida por una tormenta, ¡eso es lo que ha pasado!, y te recomiendo que no vuelvas a hacer lo que has hecho ahorita, porque si no fuera por nosotros, no hubieras sobrevivido!-

Hipo confundido, preguntó.

-¿Y que ha pasado con las demás personas que se encontraban ahí?-

-Puede que algunos hayan muerto o hayan sido trasladados a un hospital que ha sido saturado, y algunos como tu han sido trasladados ha este lugar, para que hubiera cupo-

-¿Puedo ir a ver a ese hospital, si mi familia se encuentra ahí?-

-Lo siento, pero no estas en condición de poder irte del lugar-

-¡Pero necesito ver a mi familia!-

-Apenas pudimos tratar de curarte de todos los moretones, cortadas y hasta raspones y quemaduras que tenías, y si haces esfuerzos muy bruscos como el que acabas de hacer, no podremos hacer mucho contigo, estarías destrozado-

-Pero si solo es ir al lugar y encontrar a mi familia-

-No me has escuchado está saturado, te costará horas encontrarla y no podrás mantenerte de pie tanto tiempo-

-Necesito ver a mi familia, por favor- con cara suplicante, y fue tanto que hasta se puso de rodillas.

Bocon pensando que "si fuera mi familia, creo que haria lo mismo" todas las personas harían lo mismo.

-Ugh, okey, te enviaremos con un guardia, pero no vayas a intentar correr y seguiras todas cada una de las ordenes ¿okey?-

-Si-

Bocón lo llevo con el guardia llamado Ferguson y este ultimo le puso un chaleco y salieron de la instalación.

Dirigiéndose al hospital Los Ángeles.

**Bueno aquí termina el capitulo recuerda que puedes dejar tus criticas.**

**Hasta luego**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaaaaa**

**Seguimos con el capitulo.**

Al salir del hospital de donde había sido hospedado, Hipo se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que todo el lugar era demasiado diferente a su "hogar". Con construcciones muy raras conocidas como "edificios", varios tipos de carrozas que soltaban mucho humo al avanzar y no tenían nada que los impulsará y otras infinitas cosas aun mas raras.

Todo era RARO.

Por un momento sintió que se asfixiaba un poco, teniendo una sensación de muerte instantánea, tirándose y empezando a agarrarse el cuello muy asustado.

Todas las personas alrededor lo veían con una mirada de sorpresa. Pareciera como si estuviera haciendo un berrinche o solamente era un problema que tenia, ya que lo mas seguro es que era alguna enfermedad al haber salido de un hospital.

Rápidamente el tipo que lo estaba cuidando lo levanto y cuidadosamente lo puso en sus brazos

Asustado y nervioso sentía un asiento blando y se dio cuenta que lo había subido a una de esas carrozas raras conocidas como "autos"

Hipo cada vez se sentía más raro, ya que todo lo que se encontraba ahí no era ni lo más cercano a lo que había en el "escondite". Allí era pura naturaleza, nada de tecnología, al menos que fuera a la "fabrica", pero aun así no era nada comparado con esto.

Al llegar al hospital "Los Ángeles", seguía muy impresionado, viendo miles de cosas más de las que sin duda quería una explicación, pero ese no era su misión en este momento, era encontrar a su familia.

-Chico, ¿quieres que entre contigo o te espero aquí?- pregunto su podría decirse guardaespaldas.

-Oh, como tu quieras, por cierto… ¿cómo te llamas?, si no es molestia- pregunto algo incomodo.

-Llámame Alvin- dijo el señor.

-Claro, ¿vienes o te quedas?-

-Voy, es mi deber- dijo encogido de hombros.

Hipo entró casi con una desesperación inmensa para ver a su familia.

Buscó entre muchas salas, y se dio cuenta de que Bocón no se equivocaba, estaba completamente saturado.

Varias de las personas que estaban mal estaban hasta en el pasillo, y en eso pensó "¿por qué maldiciones no los llevan al otro hospital?".

No podía responderse asimismo, pero se dio una idea de que solo los más jóvenes iban al otro hospital, pero no estaba completamente seguro.

El seguía sin saber que hacer, solo trataba de parar a cada persona que veía, pero nadie le hacia caso. Pudo ver una tele en un pasillo , en ese momento estaba pasando algunas noticias, algo que no podía ver cuando estaba en su hogar, solo puras series y algunas películas.

En ese momento sólo decía "Los lugares llamados "Escondites" han sido destruidos, se cree que ha sido por una tormenta pero se ha rumoreado de que no todo ha sido culpa de la naturaleza sino que el gobierno se ha relacionado con esto".

Hipo confundido no sabia que pensar, pero aun así tenía que seguir buscando.

Sólo recorría los lugares sin saber en donde estaba.

Tiempo después empezó a ver que las personas ya no empezaban a aparecer y casualmente en lugar de haber un pasillo como en todo el hospital era una sala grande con algunas pantallas apagadas, habían diferentes puertas, hipo revisó cada una de ellas y todas estaban cerradas menos una que estaba algo entrecerrada.

Al entrar vio algunos tipos que parecían doctores, Hipo buscando con la mirada algún paciente conocido o por lo menos familiar.

Sólo veía que tenían bolsas con algo dentro pero al ver que de ellos salía un líquido rojo… no pudo sostener gritar y correr hacia la puerta del principio.

El sólo corría hacia la salida por medio de las señales.

El pensaba que podría regresar otro día ya que cada vez se sentía más extraño y todavía ver lo sucedido no ayudó en nada.

Al encontrar la salida sólo veía que la gente empezó a alejarse del hospital, él asustado se limito a correr en la bola, pero al salir…

Quedo inconsciente…

**¿Qué habrá pasado?**

**Espero que lo descubran el siguiente capitulo**

**Hasta luego.**


End file.
